Sólo un rasguño
by miauneko
Summary: [IorixKyo] [Yaoi] Shortfic del encuentro entre Iori y Kyo después de su pelea en el manga KOF A New Beginning.


Capítulo 1.- Sus heridas

Kyo gruñó para sí, recostándose contra las almohadas de la dura cama de la enfermería.

Era injusto. Benimaru y Daimon habían sido dados de alta aquella tarde, y lo habían abandonado a su suerte. Benimaru le había sugerido disfrutar de los cuidados de la enfermera que se había encargado de vendarlo, ya que la muchacha parecía estar embelesada con él.

El castaño tocó el vendaje que tenía alrededor de la cabeza y la gasa que le cubría el ojo derecho y la mejilla. Estaba seguro de que su ojo no había sufrido ningún daño, pero la enfermera no le había hecho caso y lo había vendado de todos modos.

Luego la muchacha se había tomado un largo tiempo para vendar sus brazos, y había sido excesivamente cuidadosa al cubrir los arañazos en su pecho.

Los doctores habían dicho que no podían darlo de alta porque el desgarro en su torso era profundo. Debía pasar la noche en observación, reposar y tomar antibióticos para combatir la infección.

—Como si me fuera a quedar aquí —murmuró Kyo en la habitación en penumbra.

Apartó las sábanas, dispuesto a levantarse, pero entonces oyó pasos acercándose, y decidió que era mejor hacerse el dormido. Escaparía cuando nadie merodeara.

Los pasos tenían un ritmo sosegado, casi desinteresado. Kyo se quedó totalmente quieto. Debía tratarse de algún doctor haciendo una ronda nocturna.

Los pasos se detuvieron en la puerta. Kyo esperó, atento, a que éstos recomenzaran y siguieran su camino.

Sin embargo, la persona se aproximó despacio, sus movimientos pesados, su presencia familiar.

—Mierda —gruñó Kyo, dándose cuenta de que no se trataba de un doctor. Se levantó bruscamente y se encogió al sentir una punzada de dolor en sus heridas. Al alzar la vista, se encontró cara a cara con Iori, que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona, de pie al lado de la cama—. ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? —preguntó Kyo, disimulando el dolor tanto como le fue posible, sintiendo sus heridas pulsando debido a la forma en que su corazón se aceleraba ante la presencia de Yagami.

El pelirrojo aún vestía su gabardina desgarrada. Tenía un vendaje en su mano derecha, y olía a fuego y cenizas. Había una sonrisa desdeñosa curvando sus labios.

Iori no respondió. Extendió su mano sana hacia Kyo, quien se apartó con molestia. Como no tenía mucho rango de movimiento en aquella cama, los dedos de Iori rozaron el vendaje en su mejilla y la gasa que cubría su ojo.

Kyo ahogó una exclamación cuando Iori sujetó los vendajes y los arrancó con violencia.

—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó Kyo, irritado, pero calló, porque los dedos de Iori rozaron su mejilla y examinaron la magulladura que la cubría, y luego apartaron sus cabellos castaños dejando a la vista su ojo derecho, que estaba inyectado de sangre—. Eres un imbécil —murmuró Kyo.

Iori continuó en silencio, sin retirar su mano.

Kyo frunció el ceño, y, aprovechando la cercanía, hizo un gesto para apartar los mechones que caían sobre el rostro de Iori. El pelirrojo lo permitió y Kyo vio que él también tenía la mejilla lastimada ahí donde había recibido el último golpe. El iris de su ojo derecho estaba bordeado de una aureola de sangre.

—Maldito tramposo. ¿Te dieron de alta porque ocultaste las heridas con tu cabello? —preguntó Kyo, sonando realmente fastidiado de ser el único al que habían atrapado en esa enfermería.

—¿Heridas? —repitió Iori, su voz grave, sus ojos brillando con burla—. Tú eres el único que está lastimado, Kyo —señaló, resiguiendo la mejilla de Kyo hasta bajar por su cuello y llegar a su hombro.

Iori tiró bruscamente de la bata de hospital que Kyo llevaba puesta, exponiendo su hombro y parte de su pecho. Los gruesos vendajes que lo cubrían quedaron a la vista, así como las sombras rojizas de la sangre que los humedecía.

En completo silencio, Iori tiró un poco más hasta que la bata cedió y reveló la amplitud de las heridas. Kyo estaba vendado desde la cintura. La mancha rojiza se extendía en diagonal, hasta su hombro derecho.

Iori intentó tocar aquellas vendas pero Kyo le sujetó la muñeca y lo detuvo.

—Yagami…

El pelirrojo mantuvo la mirada fija en las vendas. Su expresión se convirtió en una de molestia.

Kyo intentó volver a hablar, pero sus palabras se tornaron en una exclamación de sorpresa porque Iori se liberó e invocó a su fuego púrpura y parte de las vendas ardió. La llama fue intensa y corta, controlada, y Kyo no percibió más daño que un tibio calor en la piel. Sin embargo, los vendajes se soltaron y cayeron sobre su regazo. Kyo se estremeció al notar el aire frío de la enfermería contra su piel inflamada. Los desgarros eran profundos y la carne estaba húmeda de sangre.

—¿Qué es esto? —siseó Iori con rabia contenida.

—Es sólo un rasguño. Literalmente —respondió Kyo, y rio para sí ante la mala broma.

A Iori no sólo no le hizo gracia, sino que su molestia se acentuó. No parecía capaz de apartar la mirada de las heridas en el pecho de Kyo. Las tocó con la punta de sus dedos, como si necesitara de ese contacto para comprobar que eran reales.

Kyo intentó no mostrar reacción alguna, pero cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el contacto de Iori le provocó dolor.

Iori siseó algo para sí. Algo que sonó a una maldición.

—Pierde cuidado, Yagami. Son meros rasguños. Ni siquiera necesitaron suturas —dijo Kyo, procurando sonar convincente, absteniéndose de comentar que los doctores no habían podido ponerle puntos porque él había asegurado que la herida no era grave (y probablemente también había amenazado con quemar algo, pero el golpe en la cabeza no le dejaba recordar esa parte con demasiada claridad).

—¿Por qué lo permitiste? —increpó Iori lanzándole una mirada cargada de odio—. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Kyo entrecerró los ojos, comenzando a molestarse también. ¿Qué derecho tenía Iori de reclamarle nada?

—Oh, déjame ver. Estaba lidiando contigo mientras sufrías el Disturbio de la Sangre, y con una presencia maligna que muy probablemente esté relacionada con Orochi —enumeró Kyo, su voz arisca y sarcástica—. También procuraba que no quemaras a la audiencia en el proceso. No se vería muy bien que…

—¡Debiste atacar! —interrumpió Iori con aspereza—. Atacar y acabar con esa tontería, no perder el tiempo protegiendo a unos...

—Es lo que hice —dijo Kyo, adoptando un tono neutro y calmado que hizo que Iori se quedara a media frase—. Te traje de vuelta, ¿o no?

Iori gruñó un insulto.

Kyo le sonrió un tanto arrogante.

—Tengo una manera de hacer las cosas, no necesito que me des instrucciones.

—Tu manera no es eficiente —dijo Iori, y su tono desaprobador hizo que Kyo no pudiera contener una leve risa.

—Pero volviste y nadie más salió herido. Es obvio que podría haber acabado con todo si hubiera querido, pero no estabas siendo tú. No habría sido…

Kyo se interrumpió con un grito ahogado al sentir los dedos de Iori arañando sus heridas. El dolor fue tan intenso y súbito que le cortó la respiración por un momento. Furioso, quiso quemar a Iori ahí mismo, pero olvidó la idea al mirar al pelirrojo.

Iori se miraba los dedos y el rastro sanguinolento que había en ellos. Parecía absorto en la sangre.

Kyo se quedó observándolo sin poder reaccionar. La mirada de Iori tenía un fulgor extraño. Su expresión era una mezcla de molestia y desprecio, pero también había algo más.

—¿Qué haces…? —siseó Kyo al ver que Iori se acercaba los dedos a los labios y lamía la sangre.

Iori no respondió. Su mirada se dirigió al pecho de Kyo y la sangre húmeda que brillaba en sus heridas.

—Yagami… —murmuró Kyo al ver a Iori inclinarse hacia él, hacia su pecho y los arañazos. Los labios del pelirrojo estaba entreabiertos, su respiración se había vuelto profunda. Kyo adivinó lo que Iori pretendía hacer, y cerró los puños con fuerza. Sin embargo, no lanzó ningún golpe ni intentó apartar al pelirrojo. Consintió aquella proximidad, sin conseguir apartar su vista del rostro de Iori.

El roce de los labios de Iori contra su herida provocó otra ola de dolor, y también un estremecimiento innegablemente placentero.

—Yagami… —repitió Kyo, sus dientes apretados, sin entender por qué permitía aquello, por qué disfrutaba de ver a Iori tan obsesionado con esas heridas.

—Tú eres mío. Tu sangre, tu vida, son mías —murmuró Iori sin mirarlo, hablando tan cerca de su pecho que Kyo sintió su aliento contra la piel—. Permitiste que otro dejara estas marcas en algo que me pertenece.

—Es una herida superficial —arguyó Kyo en un susurro.

—Inaceptable —dijo Iori en voz baja también.

Kyo no tuvo tiempo de responder porque sintió que Iori volvía a tocar la herida con sus labios, y luego comenzaba a lamer, llevándose la sangre, resiguiendo el borde desgarrado de su piel.

El castaño ahogó un gemido. ¿Por qué permitía eso? Que Iori le hablara así, que existiera ese tipo de contacto entre ellos, esa dolorosa caricia.

Cauteloso, Kyo posó su mano entre el cabello rojo de Iori. Acarició los suaves mechones mientras Iori seguía besando y lamiendo sus heridas.

—Eres un maldito enfermo, Yagami —musitó Kyo muy bajo.

Iori detuvo lo que hacía con un suave resoplido, como si de pronto se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Yagami se irguió, sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos. Kyo lo observó largamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su último encuentro? Demasiado, probablemente, porque ambos habían estado ansiosos por enfrentarse durante el torneo. El mundo había desaparecido en la conflagración anaranjada y púrpura de sus llamas, en los golpes que intercambiaron, el dolor que se provocaron mutuamente. Pero aquello había durado muy poco. La presencia maligna que había hecho presa de Iori los había obligado a malgastar energías, a desperdiciar los preciosos minutos que solían consagrar a sus encuentros.

Tras un titubeo, Kyo acercó su mano a la mejilla magullada de Iori. Rozó la piel maltratada, disfrutando de saber que Iori llevaría ese moretón horrible en su rostro por unos días, y que pensaría en él cada vez que se mirara en el espejo, y cada vez que sintiera el dolor. Entendió por qué Iori parecía tan molesto por los arañazos que él había recibido en el pecho. Iori lo había lastimado con sus propias manos, pero su consciencia no había estado ahí. El dolor y las cicatrices no harían que Kyo pensara en él, sino en el ser desconocido que lo había poseído, y había dejado una marca imborrable.

—Habrá otra oportunidad —dijo Kyo, sin apartar su mano de la mejilla de Iori, tornando el roce en una suave caricia—. Me desharé de esa presencia que quiere controlarte, quienquiera que sea, y luego continuaremos lo que estábamos haciendo. No habrá más interrupciones.

—Me desharé de ella yo mismo, no necesito tu ayuda —gruñó Iori fríamente, pero permitiendo que la mano de Kyo siguiera en su mejilla.

Kyo se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Da igual. Te ayudaré aunque no quieras —sonrió con burla.

No hubo más respuesta de parte de Iori, pero el pelirrojo tampoco se movió. Continuó de pie junto a la cama, su cabeza inclinada, los dedos de Kyo aún acariciándole.

Kyo pasó la mirada por las ropas desgarradas de Iori, la manga de la gabardina hecha jirones debido a la explosión de sus fuegos. Su mano derecha cubierta por el vendaje.

Ver eso hizo que Kyo recordara ese momento en que sus manos quedaron juntas durante la pelea, sus dedos entrelazados como por accidente, pero sujetándose fuertemente. La piel de Iori se había sentido inusualmente suave y cálida contra la suya.

En verdad, ambos habían estado dispuestos a disfrutar de aquella pelea al máximo. ¿Qué había sentido Yagami al descubrir que una fuerza externa lo había privado de aquella satisfacción?

En el semblante de Iori, Kyo percibió la frustración por el placer interrumpido. Se tenían cerca, pero intentar continuar con la pelea en ese momento era inútil. Iori sabía que él no podría dar todo de sí, lastimado como estaba. Por eso no había hecho ningún desafío. Por eso guardaba silencio en vez de amenazarlo de muerte.

Kyo suspiró con fuerza. A veces Iori le hacía perder la paciencia por los extremos a los que podía llegar con aquella estúpida obsesión. Otras veces, como en ese momento, la presencia de Iori en su vida se sentía como algo natural y correcto.

No eran sus compañeros de equipo ni su novia quienes lo habían visitado aquella noche en esa enfermería vacía. Había sido Iori, con sus palabras bruscas y su comportamiento extraño.

—Estúpido Yagami —susurró Kyo para sí, sin hostilidad, alzando la mirada hacia Iori.

Tirar de él ligeramente no fue algo premeditado. Kyo no lo pensó. Era sólo que sus dedos seguían en la mejilla de Iori, y el pelirrojo continuaba ahí, viéndose amargado e insatisfecho.

Tiró de él y Iori lo permitió.

Permitió que sus rostros quedaran a tan sólo milímetros de distancia.

Permitió el roce de los labios de Kyo contra los suyos.

Kyo no se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo. Sólo quería darle algo propio a Iori, un recuerdo que el pelirrojo pudiera llevar consigo mientras esperaban el momento de una próxima pelea. Algo en lo que Iori no pudiera dejar de pensar.

En un inicio, Kyo temió que su atrevimiento provocara una reacción violenta de parte de Yagami. Se imaginó la enfermería ardiendo en fuego púrpura. Sin embargo, nada sucedió. Los labios de Iori se abrieron bajo los suyos, y de pronto el pelirrojo estaba correspondiendo el beso, posando una mano tras su cuello para atraerlo un poco más hacia sí.

Aunque Kyo había iniciado el gesto, fue Iori quien lo continuó, invadiendo su boca con brusquedad, tornando el beso en uno exigente, ligeramente doloroso.

Kyo ahogó un gemido en su garganta. Notó el regusto salado de su propia sangre en la boca de Iori, retornó la brusquedad del beso, y sonrió para sí al oír un suave sonido complacido de parte del pelirrojo.

Iori se apartó poco después, limpiándose los labios con un gesto que parecía uno de asco. Sin embargo, sus ojos carmesí estaban brillantes. La amargura se había disipado un poco.

—Tómalo como una compensación por la espera mientras me recupero —dijo Kyo con sarcasmo, consiguiendo sonar desdeñoso a pesar de que su corazón latía acelerado después de aquel breve contacto.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso te mataré —aseguró Iori.

—Como si no te hubiera gustado —sonrió Kyo.

Iori rio bajo.

La enfermería se sintió un poco más grande y más fría después de que Iori partió.

Kyo se pasó algunos minutos solamente yaciendo en la cama, sintiendo un cosquilleo donde Iori lo había besado, en sus heridas y sus labios. Era una locura, pero había sido agradable. Hasta se sentía un poco decepcionado de que Iori se hubiese ido sin decir nada más.

Pero así era la forma de ser del pelirrojo, y Kyo sabía que se volverían a ver pronto. El torneo recién comenzaba, y una nueva amenaza se cernía sobre los luchadores y, quizá, sobre el mundo. Él se quedaría ahí hasta el final, hasta asegurarse de que la amenaza fuera erradicada. Y Iori estaría cerca, como lo había estado por todos esos años.

~ Fin ~

MiauNeko  
24 de agosto de 2018

Nota: Esta historia tiene una breve segunda parte que va contra las políticas de FFnet por ser smut y NSFW. Si desean, pueden leerla en Archive of our Own: goo . gl/DtvoM9 (deben copiar, pegar y borrar los espacios para que el link funcione ^^).


End file.
